Web printing systems print on a continuous print medium (also referred to as a web substrate, or substrate). The substrate may be supplied in roll form. The substrate flows through at least one station of the web printing system during the printing process. In some systems, one side of the substrate is printed by a first station, and the opposite side of the substrate is subsequently printed by another station. A user or operator may wish to view the printed substrate at various points in the system. This can be challenging when printing wider substrates.